


Natural Selection

by coldwarqueer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternative Universe - Magical Creatures, Consensual Sex, Knotting, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldwarqueer/pseuds/coldwarqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Did I say you could look at me?" the werewolf hissed, teeth bared against Alfred throat. He was trying to listen for the quickened heartbeat- the heartbeat that Alfred didn’t have.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Vampire Alfred/Werewolf Ivan, PWP power play, knotting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural Selection

This was exactly the type of escapism Alfred needed.

On humid nights like this, the nights that were overwhelming and stuffy, the kind that made it impossible to be around his own kind, those were the nights he needed out. He needed out into the moonlight and far away from the coven that housed and fed him. He loved them, he did, he would never leave them, not for the world, but he needed _out_. Just enough to feel free.

Freedom was easy to obtain when your maker was the coven leader. Pout here and there, beg and whine, pepper in some upset huffs. Unbefitting of a deadly creature of the night, but anything to get Arthur to allow him out. Anything to get the freedom to go out alone; the only rules were 'don't cause trouble.'

Trouble wasn't easy to define as a vampire- or was it? Alfred always found the lines blurry. Don't get caught. But you can kill those people who caught you. Don't fuck with the wolf packs. But he could cover up his scent. Don't mess with the territory lines. But that meant just don't piss all over the wolves' scent marks.

The line was too thin and blurred. Alfred didn't know where to start or where to begin to even cause trouble- though if he could put a name to it, what he was doing right then was probably it.

He didn't think what he was doing was smart. He never thought that. But he wanted it. He wanted to be in that abrupt face of danger and he wanted to stir something up in the wake of all those stuffy rules set before him.

He had a feeling just the smell would wipe him out.

Alfred snuck past the bouncer. The best thing about being a vampire; slipping around within the shadows and sneaking around unsuspecting victims was more fun than he had originally given credit. With no wolf guarding the front door, he could sneak in just fine.

The smell was overwhelming; dizzying. He didn't think he could handle so many werewolves in one place, and yet all he could think about was being in the fray of them. He wanted to press up against them and let them smell the reek of his vampire essence.

Already Alfred knew they scented him. It wasn't hard to pick up. He was a lone vampire in a crowd of keen wolves that knew his scent; the scent of walking death. He smelled cold and unreal. He knew he was unnatural. He was the only one in the building that wasn't hot to the touch and smelling like the forest.

Even with the realization of a vampire among them, none of them approached him. He wasn't tossed out, he wasn't confronted. No, they just let him go about playing with the humans on the dance floor. They let him have his fill of grind and grope, touch and smell.

He felt cold as his hips, swaying to the music, backed into something akin to a brick wall; cold and thick. The smell was dizzying. Hands wrapped around his wrists and tugged him back against the thick body fully. Alfred could feel his girth and smell his authority.

"I've found a lost kitten in a place he shouldn't be." The voice was accented, deep and throaty; a growl. Alfred's breath caught in his throat as he found the werewolf's hands splaying across his midsection, inhuman long nails digging into the fabrics of his blazer. He was pulling Alfred out of the fray, off the dance floor. He was inconspicuously drawing him away from the center of the room.

The breath was knocked from his body as he was tossed against the poorly lit wall of the club. Alfred was staring into luminescent eyes that searched him and subdued him. There was something about him that made Alfred breathless.

"Kittens like you should run back to their trash cans." Alfred could feel teeth and lips grazing over his jaw. He saw red behind his vision, flaring up at the jab to his pride. "I find it so cute how leech makers tend to let their fledgelings run astray like little kitties on an adventure. You seem so much…softer when we can pick you off one by one."

Alfred lowered his head, eyes closing. He had to stay calm. Getting into a senseless fight with some authoritative werewolf wouldn't do him any good if he wanted to get out alive. As much as it hurt to swallow his pride, he wanted to go back to his coven in one piece, "They don't let us wander."

"Then what's this?" _This_ was emphasized by hands grappling for Alfred's soft sides, their forms pushed together. Alfred still didn't look up. "I like that you don't look at me- no, don't look up." Alfred had to catch himself. He kept his eyes level with the werewolf's chest- he was a huge man. Alfred himself was nearly six foot, but that didn't hold a candle to this wolf's at least six and a half feet.

"I snuck out." Alfred was breathing faster. He didn't even need to breathe. Breathing was just a habit for him at this point. He was staring down with quickened breaths, anxiety tugging at his sanity.

"Naughty kitten." Cool hands cupped Alfred's chin and offered him permission to look up. Alfred choked on his words as he finally met the werewolf's icy, violet eyes. They flashed gold for a moment. A moment that showed the animal inside. "Must my pack be the one to teach your coven's master not to let his kittens escape him?"

"He-" Alfred choked on the words. "He knows I'm out," he croaked, still managing eye contact. He couldn't look away, and he knew that danger. He knew that it was a challenge. He was challenging the Alpha. "He just doesn't- doesn't know I'm _here_."

Alfred felt the claws digging into his side, tearing the fabric and scratching his soft, pale flesh. He missed the sun. "You will come with me."

Alfred saw yellow eyes following them. He could count ever heartbeat that ran too fast, every pair of hands that sported nails too long. The further they went the less fuzzy everything got, until the very back room was opened and Alfred was tossed in; everything was clear cut and fresh.

The wolf descended upon him, hands frisking his body and subtly checking every pocket for a weapon. No, he had no weapons. No weapons but his fangs. But the wolf had those too, and he had more of them.

He was balancing himself between submissive and defensive. If he let the wolf frisk him, let the wolf determine he wasn't a threat, then he would be let go. Perhaps with a few bruises and bite marks, but he would certainly be alive with no lasting harm.

But he wouldn't have gotten the excitement taken from the face of danger that he had come for, either.

Alfred's self reassurance was cut short as he felt a hand, too big for his comfort, cupping his crotch. He grunted and kicked the wolf away. Just as he was breathing a sigh of relief he was pinned once more, the werewolf's body bearing down on him. The claustrophobic feeling of being trapped between a rock and a hard place was setting in. In this case, the floor and a werewolf.

"I forgot the leeches don't have _discipline_ set into their orders." Alfred hissed as he felt teeth along his ear, fingers threading through his hair and gripping tighter than he thought reasonable. "Kittens like you need to know their places."

Alfred choked in surprise as a hand closed around his throat. He was pushed down into the hard cement beneath him as the other hand slid down the buttons of his blazer, popping them off methodically. Alfred heard them bouncing around in the room, though he wondered if that was just the world ringing in his ears.

A soft gasp escaped him. He could feel the werewolf's hot hands on his hollow chest; he was searching for a pulse. A pulse that wasn't there.

It was times like this he wished he were really a wolf. It was a time like this that he wished the natural instincts to submit were ingrained into his mind and he didn't have to guess and check himself at every turn. So he didn't have to constantly worry about which parts of him were doing the right thing, about how he reacted to the dominance clearly being displayed by the Alpha wolf above him.

 _Alpha._ The word tumbled and turned over in his head, as if assuring him that, _Yes_ , _yes, this is the right word for him._ Alfred had no idea how to submit himself to the leader of a pack in order not to get himself killed.

"Did I say you could look at me?" the werewolf hissed, teeth bared against Alfred throat. He was trying to listen for the quickened heartbeat- the heartbeat that Alfred didn't have. Alfred choked back a gasp as he felt hands on his waist like an inferno, eyes slipping shut.

Arthur would kill him if he knew what was happening.

Alfred had to admit, he would kill him too if he knew what was happening right then. But he didn't care. It was exhilarating to give himself up to the wolf. It was exciting to strip away the armor and let someone else take control. What little control he was given in his day to day life was portrayed so heavily as a responsibility. He didn't want it.

"Tell me, leech… What do you do when you're faced with death? Real death."

Alfred couldn't answer that. He really had no idea. He mostly ever just…hid behind his Maker. But now he was in the line of fire. Now he was in a real world situation. He was being threatened and choked and, and he liked it.

An Alpha wolf that could make him hot between the legs. Who knew.

The wolf wanted him to submit. And he would. He closed his eyes and trembled, nodding to the Alpha. Whatever he had just agreed to, it was happening. He felt fingers sliding along his skin, teeth grazing his throat and a hot, thick cock pressing against his thigh. He was ready. He was ready and he wanted it. No matter how crazy, no matter how much trouble- he could feel it and he knew what he wanted.

Alfred had never thought himself one to have a death wish. But even so, the Alpha didn't seem to want him dead. Maybe bloody and beaten, but he seemed to want a living body.

Well. As living as Alfred was.

Alfred knew he could stop this. Werewolves were many things, but rapists wasn't one of them. Wolves had some sick sense of honor and code, things they refused to do. And if you did them, they denied you as kin and wolf.

He had power in his hands, but it was only the amount of power that he wanted. The only power he needed, and that was the power to stop. And the best part of having that power was that he didn't want to use it.

The ground was cold against his naked skin, biting into his soft flesh, pebbles digging into his bones. He lifted his hips as his pants were rid of, the werewolf's hot hands gripping him like iron.

"Fuck," Alfred breathed, making a soft noise as he felt the werewolf back off. "No, I…" he couldn't finish the words as he let his head loll back, eyes slipping shut. The wolf had paused, his warm palms pulling away. "Don't stop."

That was all the consent that he needed, digging back into Alfred's body. He ghosted his hands over Alfred's willing body, pushing his legs up. He doubled Alfred back and pushed his their loins together, feeling his arousal flush against his tight pants.

Alfred wanted to wrap himself around the wolf. He wanted to pull them tight together until they melded in orgasmic bliss. But he didn't, he stayed still, pliant to the wolf as his legs were spread and body lifted until he could feel the hot naked flesh of the wolf's swollen shaft.

"Oh my god," he whispered breathlessly, feeling the sheer size and girth of it between his full cheeks. He moved his hand, slow and shaky, until he was grasping it. It was thick and long, bigger than anything he had ever felt before. Bigger than Arthur, bigger than his brother, bigger than anyone he had been with.

If this was what he had been missing by not having sex with werewolves, he was more than happy to start now.

"You like it?" The wolf breathed into his ear, heavy and sultry against his skin. "You should feel the knot."

"That close to dogs, hunh?" The words left him in a breathless laugh. He found himself punched in the gut for his trouble. As he curled in on himself he was yanked back into position. "J-just a joke," he wheezed as he closed his eyes and relaxed his shoulders, head rolling to the side.

"We get a lot of things that our Other forms have, even now." The wolf was grazing his skin with his teeth. "Fangs…eyes…hearing… That extends to our cocks, too." The wolf's eyes flashed gold for a moment before the violet returned. Alfred was stilling breathing hard from the hard hit he'd endured. "You can tell me to pull out so that I do not knot in you. I won't be offended. It's a very painful experience."

"I guess." He didn't say anything else, instead pushing back against the werewolf; urging him on. "You're a lot more civil about this than I thought you would be, considering I'm trespassing on your territory and possibly a spy for my maker." This had not been how he thought this would end up.

"I know you're not." The wolf was leaning down again to lay soft kisses against Alfred's collar bone. He wasn't even leaving marks. "You're just a child, looking for a thrill. And I'm more than willing to give it to you."

Alfred wasn't sure how he felt, being talked down to like that. But at the same time he knew he loved it, loins twitching and surging with arousal. He needed it now, or he was going to go insane. This was the key to his ultimate pleasure, and he knew it was on his very doorstep. He knew with just a little more pushing and prodding he could fly over the very edge and reach where he had always needed to be.

"Just be quiet," the wolf muttered as he closed his eyes and rested his head on Alfred's chest, listening for a heartbeat. When he confirmed there was none, he moved on. Alfred didn't understand, but he could sense there was something sensual about all the vital checks the wolf seemed to be doing.

"What's you're name?"

"You don't deserve to hear it."

"I just wanted to know so I could scream it."

Alfred noticed it wasn't hesitance in the werewolf's eyes, more like annoyance. He wasn't reluctant to say his name because he didn't want Alfred abusing its power, only because he didn't think he was _worthy_ of his name.

"Ivan." The wolf didn't say anything more, moving on immediately, acting like it hadn't been a big deal that he let a leech hear his name. Alfred didn't bother hiding the massive grin seeping up onto his face. He gasped as their bodies were pushed together. He glanced down, examining the sheer size difference between them. He liked to think he was a bit above average, but… _Oh_ , that was a huge cock.

"Tell me, are you a size queen?" A smirk twitched at the wolf's lips. Ivan was enjoying the sheer look of astonishment on his pet's face. He knew he was big, he knew what he had. There was no surprise to him, only enjoyment over just how shocked people were in response.

"Size- size queen?" Alfred sputtered, unable to tear his eyes away from the cock against his own. He managed a fleeting glance up before his gaze returned to their shafts melding together. The stark contrast between their skin was fascinating.

"Mhm. Bigger is better, yes?" The wolf licked his chops and pulled Alfred's legs up over his hips, tight and snug. Alfred felt like their bones were being crushed together, hips forced to make sparks like hot chips of flint. "You strike me as the type. Most leeches do."

"Please don't call me that." He flinched whenever he heard the word 'leech.' It made him cringe, knowing that that was exactly what he was. A parasite. Someone who could only feed off of another living being's life force.

"I'll call you whatever I damn well please." The werewolf didn't take kindly to the fact that Alfred seemed to be asking things of him. Alfred groaned as their grinding intensified. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could stand before he came undone.

"Sorry," he muttered under his breath as the werewolf nosed along his throat, aggressive and tight, hands gripping him like vices of steel. He mewled softly as marks were left all along his collar bone. He hesitated to call them love-marks, considering he doubted any of them were made out of love. The wolf was marking his territory. He was showing everyone who Alfred belonged to.

He couldn't help himself, he had to say it, "If you're going to mark your territory so blatantly you might as well just piss on me."

"If you don't shut up then I _will_."

Alfred could tell the wolf had no qualms against doing as he said. That was enough to shut him up.

There was no more talking. Ivan didn't want to talk and Alfred didn't engage him. He just reacted to the touch, the frot, the trembling pleasure that tingled along his entire body. "F-fuck," he blurted, eyes snapping shut, teeth grit, "Fuck me!"

Ivan licked his chops, staring over Alfred with hungry eyes. He had been waiting for him to beg for it, waiting for him to give in. His palms grasped at Alfred's hips, pulling his behind up, spreading his cheeks. Alfred hoped he would get some sort of lube.

Ivan seemed to understand they wouldn't get very far without lube and spat in his hand. Alfred knew he wasn't exactly virginally tight, but he supposed that spit would still hurt a bit. He watched as Ivan smeared the saliva over his cock, noting the tip glisten with the mix of pre and saliva. He swallowed, nervous about the coming penetration. That knot was looking especially daunting now and it seemed the harder Ivan became the bigger it looked.

When he felt the tip against his hole he closed his eyes and braced himself, relaxing as much as possible. If he was tense it would just hurt more, especially with the crude lube. He coughed as a hand crept around his throat, forcing his eyes open and meeting Ivan's steady gaze.

"I want you to look at me while I fuck you."

Ivan's gaze was difficult to hold, something he hadn't anticipated. He didn't realize the whole, raw _power_ that went into the wolf's entire being. There was a reason Ivan was Alpha.

Alfred sucked in a deep breath as he was penetrated, the whole of Ivan's girth stretching him out. It burned. He'd been fucked with less lube and less prep, but it didn't mean it hurt any less. It was hard to get used to, though he would be lying if he said the recent fucking he'd done with his coven the night before didn't help.

But Ivan was something completely different. The raw power that went into his body, watching Ivan's rippling muscles, completely unlike the lean figure of his maker or his brother. Ivan was built and powerful, full of authority. Not that Arthur wasn't, but- _god_ , Ivan was just so _powerful_.

Alfred grunted as he felt sharp nails digging into his thighs, eyes flickering down to watch Ivan's shaft slowly disappear into his ass. He watched the knot, thick and pulsing, pushing against his hole. He trembled, gritting his teeth as it pushed into him. "Ff _fuck!"_

As steely and uncaring the wolf had seemed, he paused, waiting for Alfred to adjust. "Are you alright?" He pushed forward, knees grinding into the floor as he shifted Alfred's hips up, giving him a better angle. His hands splayed across Alfred's behind, spreading him out and leaving a stretch in his skin that made him tingle and burn. Alfred felt dizzy, like he was having a dream and he was about to wake up.

He certainly hoped he didn't wake up, if it was a dream.

Though the knot was rather slight compared to what he knew it could be, Alfred couldn't help but feel like he was being stretched a thousand times more than he already was. Ivan was already thick, the knot was just something completely new for him. He now completely understood the werewolf fetishists he'd met before.

"I can't fucking f-feel my ass," Alfred grit out, eyes squeezed shut. That was a lie. He could feel everything, every piece of Ivan's cock inside of him, every stretch and every movement, all of him, _inside him_. He felt like crying from the sheer amount he could feel, just inside his body and the overwhelming feelings that overcame him.

"Let me rectify that." Alfred wished he hadn't said anything, nearly swallowing his tongue as he felt the knot leave him, and then suddenly plunge back in. A choked noise escaped him, tears welling up in his eyes as the wolf moved within him. It took him a moment to realize that Ivan had two hands around his throat.

Spots covered his vision. Everything was spotty and unreliable, his entire body going into spasms, legs snapping tight around Ivan's waist. The knot made him feel so full, so stretched, enough to burn. He was crying. His tears were escaping him without even noticing.

"I didn't think you would be so reactive," the werewolf whispered in his ear. He licked away the tears, sinking in deep enough to make Alfred toss his head back, body suspended somewhere within edging and perpetual orgasm.

Alfred could feel the wolf's breath tingling over his lips. His eyes slipped shut, body trembling under the sheer force of Ivan's presence. He looped an arm up over the wolf's neck, threading his fingers into his ashen hair to force their lips together.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Alfred cried out as he was shoved down, his tiny act of sensuality being read as an act of dominance. Ivan's tolerance for bullshit seemed to move up a scale of one to ten, and he could go from two to eleven in half a second. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck fuck!"

"That's what I'm doing," Ivan grunted, holding Alfred by the thighs, lifting him up off the cold concrete floor as he stroked in and out of him, the knot disappearing inside the vampire every other thrust. "I told you, naughty kittens shouldn't go wandering."

"Better that I did," Alfred gasped out, watching Ivan's cock disappear inside him with every second, watched it emerge, and watched it disappear once more with a tedious squelching noise. His ears were ringing.

Every time the knot disappeared inside of Alfred he felt it growing in size. Every time he felt it stretch him open it was like the very first time. He pulled Ivan down, burying his nose into the wolf's hot neck, under the soft scarf that hung on his shoulders.

Fireworks lit up behind Alfred's eyelids as the wolf hit so many sweet spots inside him, rubbing up against him in all the right ways. "Fuck!" Every thrust was punctuated by some swear or another.

"Fuck, fuck, stop!"

His declaration to stop was more for his own sake than to actually stop the sex. Ivan's knot was stretching him too far, every time it popped in with each thrust he could feel it expanding, and he didn't want that in him for who knew how long when he was already tired and sweaty and going to have a limp. No need to prolong the awkward post-sex more than was necessary.

The wolf either couldn't hear him or wasn't listening. Ivan was rutting into him, harder and harder, and Alfred heard him roar with orgasm. The pulsing twitches against every sweet, tender nerve along his insides spurred his own orgasm.

Ivan was already sliding out, groaning as his knot swelled beyond what Alfred knew he could have ever been comfortable with. Good thing Ivan had pulled out- or at least pulled the knot out. The wolf slowly shifted to his knees, staring down at Alfred with hazy, glowing eyes.

"Get out."

How romantic.

Here Alfred thought he was going to be offered a bed and pancakes on the side table in the morning. Even a little rewording would have been more enjoyable than _that_.

But he didn't argue. He rolled onto his side, then his feet, and gathered up what clothing was left after their tirade. He looked over his shoulder at the werewolf doing up his pants. "Maybe I'll come back for round two sometime."

Ivan looked at him with eyes that belied his power and the truth behind his words, "If you ever come back here I will kill you."

A shiver spun up Alfred's spine like a ghost. He spun on his heels and ran, for what felt like his life.

* * *

"And where have _you_ been? It's nearly dawn!" Nag, nag, nag. Alfred wasn't sober or awake enough to even remotely have time for Arthur's annoying words.

"I was out. I told you I was going out," he muttered as he stumbled into the sleeping chambers, slumping into his bed. No coffin, like he'd been so disappointed to find out when he had been turned.

"It's nearly seven in the morning. You could have been killed."

"But I wasn't," Alfred huffed, pulling a pillow over his head. "Leave me alone, the headache is gonna be bad enough in the morning without your yapping." Not to mention his ass.

Arthur left him alone for some blessed sleep. And he slept like a _rock_. The morning still held a big headache and a long recovery, but that didn't stop him from sneaking out after their first feeding, to where exactly he shouldn't be going.

As soon as he entered the wolf infested club he was grabbed from behind by big, familiar hands. His breath hitched and if he had a heartbeat then it would have sped up.

"I told you I would kill you if you ever came here again."

"Yeah, well, color me curious about whether you'd actually do it."

Ivan nibbled at his ear and Alfred felt him smile against his skin. "Maybe you should head to the back room with me and find out."


End file.
